Florian David Fitz
Florian David Fitz ist ein deutscher Schauspieler, Drehbuchautor, Regisseur und Sänger. Leben Fitz stammt aus einer Seitenlinie der Künstlerfamilie Fitz; er ist ein Cousin 2. Grades von Michael und Lisa Fitz. Sein Großvater Josef Fitz und Hans Fitz, der Großvater von Michael und Lisa Fitz, waren Brüder. Er hat eine große Schwester und seine Eltern führen ein Hotel in München. (Text:Wikipedia ) Karriere Er begann nach einer Ausbildung in Schauspiel und Gesang in Boston seine Schauspielkarriere 1996 zunächst am Theater. Seine Eltern waren Besitzer eines Münchner Hotels, das aktuell von Fitz' Schwester weitergeführt wird. In Film und Fernsehen ist er seit 1999 zu sehen. Dem jungen Publikum ist er durch den Leadgesang zu Disneys Tiggers großes Abenteuer bekannt. Im Oktober 2009 war er im Film Männerherzen neben Til Schweiger und Christian Ulmen auf der Kinoleinwand zu sehen. In Vincent will Meer (2010), bei dem er auch für das Drehbuch verantwortlich war, spielte er die Hauptfigur. Von 2007 bis 2010 spielte er eine Hauptrolle in der Fernsehserie Doctor’s Diary. 2012 gab er mit der Filmkomödie Jesus liebt mich sein Debüt als Regisseur. Es handelt sich um die Verfilmung eines Romans von David Safier. Fitz übernahm auch die männliche Hauptrolle und verfasste das Drehbuch. 2013 war er neben Henry Hübchen in der Filmkomödie Da geht noch was zu sehen; der Film kam im September desselben Jahres in die Kinos. 2013 drehte er zusammen mit Julia Koschitz, Jürgen Vogel, Miriam Stein, Volker Bruch und Hannelore Elsner die Tragikomödie Hin und weg unter der Regie von Christian Zübert, produziert von Florian Gallenberger und Benjamin Herrmann. Der Film feierte seine Weltpremiere am 9. August 2014 auf der Piazza Grande beim Filmfestival Locarno, der deutsche Kinostart ist am 23. Oktober 2014 im Majestic Filmverleih vorgesehen. (Text:Wikipedia ) Filmografie Filme *2000: Das Psycho-Girl *2000: Hawaiian Gardens *2001: Ice Planet *2003: Raus ins Leben *2004: Mädchen, Mädchen 2 – Loft oder Liebe *2005: Liebe hat Vorfahrt *2005: 3° kälter *2005: Ausgerechnet Weihnachten *2006: Meine verrückte türkische Hochzeit *2006: Eine Chance für die Liebe *2006: Leon & Lara *2007: Noch einmal zwanzig sein … *2007: Fast ein Volltreffer *2008: Die Liebe ein Traum *2009: Männerherzen *2010: Vincent will Meer (Schauspieler, Drehbuchautor) *2010: Amigo – Bei Ankunft Tod *2011: Der Brand *2011: Männerherzen … und die ganz ganz große Liebe *2012: Die Vermessung der Welt *2012: Jesus liebt mich (Schauspieler, Regisseur, Drehbuchautor) *2013: Da geht noch was (Co-Drehbuchautor) *2014: Hin und weg *2014: Lügen und andere Wahrheiten *2014: Die Lügen der Sieger (post-Produktion) Kurzfilme *2003: Shit happens *2006: Summer moved on (Kurzfilm) Synchronisation *2012: Die Hüter des Lichts (Jack Frost) Serien *2000: Der Bulle von Tölz **www.mord.de *2002: Verdammt verliebt (26 Episoden) *2002: Polizeiruf 110 **Angst um Tessa Bülow *2004: Schulmädchen **Drei sind einer zuviel *2004: Einmal Bulle, immer Bulle **Gier *2004: Berlin, Berlin *2005: LiebesLeben (11 Episoden) *2005: Rosamunde Pilcher **Der Himmel über Cornwall *2005 u. 2007: SOKO 5113 **2005: Tödlicher Belcanto **2007: Heldentod *2006: Das Beste aus meinem Leben **Chaos ist das halbe Leben *2007–2009: Doktor Martin (11 Episoden) *2007: Die Pro7 Märchenstunde **Dornröschen – Ab durch die Hecke *2008–2011: Doctor’s Diary *2009: Die Wölfe **Hoffnung auf Glück **Nichts kann uns trennen *2009: Nachtschicht **Wir sind die Polizei (Quelle:Wikipedia, IMDb ) Auftritte Auszeichnungen *2001: Rising Movie Talents Award (Nachwuchspreis des Filmfest Münchens) *2007: Adolf-Grimme-Preis für Meine verrückte türkische Hochzeit (stellvertretend für das Darstellerteam) *2008: nominiert für den Deutschen Fernsehpreis in der Kategorie „Bester Schauspieler Nebenrolle“ *2010: Bambi für Vincent will Meer in der Kategorie „Schauspieler national“ *2010: Bayerischen Filmpreis für das Drehbuch zu Vincent will Meer *2011: Deutschen Filmpreis für Vincent will Meer in der Kategorie „Bester Hauptdarsteller“ (Quelle:Wikipedia ) Gesellschaftliches Engagement Florian David Fitz ist seit April 2010 Schirmherr über den „InteressenVerband Tic & Tourette-Syndrom e.V.“ (kurz IVTS), welcher es sich u.a. zur Aufgabe gemacht hat, die Lebenssituation von Tic- und Tourette-Betroffenen zu verbessern. Im Juli 2010 übernahm Florian David Fitz die Schirmherrschaft des Sozialverbandes „AH-TA e.V.“, der sich auf Einzelfallhilfe bei aus Krankheit resultierenden Problemen (vorrangig bei Kindern) spezialisiert hat und unterstützt diesen u.a. durch Auftritte bei Benefizveranstaltungen wie AH-TA's Mitanand 2012, bei der er seinen Comedy-Preis zur Versteigerung spendete. (Quelle:Wikipedia ) Interviews *Interviews mit Florian *Joy: „Ich bin ein spontaner Romantiker!“ *Glamour: "Ich bin unfassbar brav" *Filmfutter: “Offenheit ist auf Dauer anstrengend” *Freundin:"Nettsein ist so langweilig" Videos *Ice Bucket Challenge *Circus Halligalli *lutzland:Da geht noch was *Kanal von FacebookFanseiteFDF:Die Vermessung der Welt *Kanal von FacebookFanseiteFDF:Interview mit Florian David Fitz *Filmstarts:Jesus liebt mich *Zimmer frei Teil 1, Zimmer frei Teil 2, Zimmer frei 3, Zimmer frei 4 *Florian bei Inas Nacht *Barbara Schöneberger und Florian David Fitz *InStyle Portrait: Interview mit Florian David Fitz *Zapatillas amarillas: Neue Komödie "Da geht noch was" *Kanal von FacebookFanseiteFDF: Über sein Projekt "Babytalk" *Zu Gast bei Viva: Florian David Fitz und Diana Amft *TFAmarbeazZz: ... zu Gast bei Café Plus *inFITZiert: Florian David Fitz im Interview zu M2 *DiaryTV: Mein erstes Geld *ARD: Florian David Fitz macht gerne seinen Oberkörper frei ... *Lügen und andere Wahrheiten: Premiere beim Filmfest München *Kanal von FacebookFanseiteFDF: Exklusives Interview der Florian David Fitz Facebook Fanseite *Quiz mit Florian *Florian David Fitz "Vincent will Meer *Jesus liebt mich Interview Florian David Fitz *Florian David Fitz & Jessica Schwarz - UCI Kinowelt Bochum *Florian David Fitz & Jessica Schwarz Autogrammstunde Bochum *Bunte:Im Interview mit BUNTE.de erzählt Florian David Fitz von seinen Ängsten und Schätzen und verrät, warum es bei ihm zu Hause keinen Weihnachtsmann gab] *Yahoo: Die Hüter des Lichts: Florian David Fitz im Interview *Spiesser.de: Florian David Fitz: "Ich war kein Mädchen-Checker" *Interview.de: Wie spielt man Jesus? Und: Ist ihn zu spielen nicht genauso oberflächlich, wie übers Wasser zu gehen? Florian David Fitz wollte genau das herausfinden. Also hat sich der Star aus "Doctor’s Diary" und "Vincent will Meer" hingesetzt und das Drehbuch zu "Jesus liebt mich" geschrieben. Weil das nicht reicht, hat der Münchner gleich die Hauptrolle übernommen. Und, bevor wir es vergessen, Regie geführt hat er ebenfalls. Aber das kann man von einem Heilsbringer ja auch mal erwarten. Kontakte Für Autogramme bitte einen frankierten Rückumschlag an Schulze & Heyn PR Rosa Luxemburg Str. 17 10178 Berlin Für Presseanfragen wendet euch bitte an Peter Schulze schulze@film-pr.de Für alle sonstigen Anliegen wendet euch bitte an Beate Wolgast, Die Agenten wolgast@die-agenten.de *Facebook Website *Offizielle Website *Fitz und Schweighöfer Trivia *Florian kann vier Sprachen fließend sprechen und spielt Saxophon und Klavier *Um Verwechslungen mit dem Schauspieler Florian Fitz zu vermeiden, mit dem er nicht verwandt ist, wählte er als zweiten Vornamen „David“ (Quelle:Wikipedia ) Kategorie:Darsteller Kategorie:Darsteller Staffel Eins Kategorie:Darsteller Staffel Zwei Kategorie:Darsteller Staffel Drei Kategorie:Hauptdarsteller